


Борьба за первый раз: Гюнтер

by Lavender_Prime



Series: Борьба за первый раз [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Юури дозрел до секса с Гюнтером, но первый раз – штука сложная





	Борьба за первый раз: Гюнтер

**Author's Note:**

> Факты, приводимые Гюнтером, соответствуют истине

Ничего из личного опыта Юури не готовило его к тому, что ждало его в постели с Гюнтером. Журналы, комиксы, игры и украдкой просмотренные фильмы, размышления и гугление Интернета – все они оказались бессильны. Гюнтер целовал ему локоть – да-да, самый обычный потрескавшийся локоть, – разводил волосы на макушке в стороны и ласкал языком белую дорожку, захватывал зубами волоски около соска и дергал… Это сбивало с толку. Заставляло чувствовать себя на минном поле, на шаткой доске над пропастью.   
И возбуждало.   
Юури, конечно, не оставался равнодушным, молча отдавая дань восхищения гладкому идеальному телу и холодному водопаду серебристых волос. Часто он радовался про себя, что еще в самом начале установил железное правило «Никаких комплиментов!» – только оно удерживало его от того, чтобы рассыпаться в бессвязном лепете.   
Гюнтер плавно опустился ниже, опаляя дыханием набухшую головку… и постукивая ребром ладони по внутренней стороне бедра, с каждым горячим выдохом все ближе и ближе к паху. Юури заерзал, безуспешно пытаясь разобраться в ощущениях. Гюнтер был такой прекрасный… и такой странный!  
– Еще! – выдохнул он Гюнтеру, раз тот так и не опускал головы, не вбирая и не облизывая.  
– Что – еще, Юури? – мягким, «только для Юури», голосом спросил тот. Эти особые нотки, без тени истерики, в них была только безграничная мягкость и принятие… Юури дрогнул в первый же раз, когда услышал этот серьезный тон.  
– Всё! – вопросительная бровь Гюнтера побуждала к продолжению, и он упрямо повторил, сам себе не веря, но уже твердо зная, что говорит: – Я хочу всего.  
– Всего, – медленно проговорил Гюнтер и вздохнул – его тихий вздох Юури не заметил бы, если бы дыхание не овеяло его член, такое не пропустишь! – покачал головой и все так же мягко попросил, отстраняясь: – Приподними бедра.  
Заинтригованный Юури послушался, и под него тут же подсунули подушку. Гюнтер смотрел на него блестящими глазами, и под этим взглядом не хотелось ничего сильнее, как раздвинуть ноги, широко-широко. Что он и сделал. И плевать на дрожь и тихий голос в голове, бубнящий что-то про «стыдно и неприлично».  
Гюнтер приоткрыл рот, желая что-то сказать, но, явно вспомнив об правиле, промолчал. Пару раз Юури даже жалел, что так прочно «заткнул» ему рот – их времяпрепровождение в постели так оказалось довольно молчаливым. С другой стороны, если выбирать между бурными тирадами и негромкими обрывистыми словами… Он предпочитал последнее!  
К тому же действия были громче, чем слова, особенно сейчас, когда Гюнтер, наклонив голову, провел светлой прядью по паху, задевая легко и нарочно, потом еще и еще… Юури протяжно выдохнул и запустил пальцы в его волосы, голова кружилась. Что он понимал под «всем»? Именно то, что надо. Но понял ли Гюнтер, что Юури уже давно ждет чего-то большего, чем взаимные ласки? Надо было как-то уточнить, дать понять, что мужское тело в себе больше не кажется ему, ну, чем-то диким…  
Но чужие пальцы водили от мошонки до ануса, ритмично и непонятно, у него теперь ныли и задница, и член, изнемогая, требуя ласки, и думалось с большим трудом. А затем Гюнтер надавил куда-то с силой, и Юури охнул, выгибаясь. Он думал, он будет вечно стонать. Или Гюнтер будет громким. Не стоило судить заранее!  
Странные поглаживания чередовались с надавливанием, что-то внутри отзывалось, и Юури метался по постели, пока Гюнтер ударял языком по головке, доводя до края – и не делая ничего дальше.  
– Я больше не могу! – взмолился он. – Гюнтер, пожалуйста! Я хочу тебя!  
Гюнтер на миг прервался, чтобы ответить:  
– Я у тебя есть.  
От возобновления движений у Юури на миг перехватило дыхание, и он выпалил, уже наплевав на все:  
– Я хочу тебя внутри! Давай до конца!..  
Гюнтер поднял голову, и по его лицу промелькнула одна из его самых прекрасных улыбок.  
– А я хочу тебя так, мой Юури. Хочу, чтобы ты забыл себя, отдаваясь мне именно так.  
– То есть? – Когда член не охватывали горячие губы, Юури еще мог что-то соображать. И услышанное… не понравилось. Отдавало чем-то неправильным. – А в чем разница? Я же… Я готов. И, Гюнтер, разве ты не хочешь?..  
– Хочу, – легко согласился тот и, видя настороженность на лице Юури, прекратил ласки, впрочем, не подтягиваясь повыше, что давало надежду на скорое продолжение. – Но гораздо больше, – с едва заметной сталью в голосе добавил он, – я хочу стать для моего мао особенным.  
Юури не успел вскинуться на режущее ухо упоминание титула, как Гюнтер двумя пальцами оттянул его крайнюю плоть и потер ее, отчего мир перед глазами Юури на миг стал красным. Наслаждение? Боль? Неожиданность? Все вместе и много-много сверху.  
– Хочу, чтобы мой мао запомнил меня. Чтобы никто до меня, – «Как будто кто-то был!» – не успел вставить Юури, – и никто после меня не делал с тобой такого. Чтобы мой мао помнил меня… особенным. Ни на кого не похожим.  
Ой-ой. Юури нахмурился, подбирая слова, и отвел руку Гюнтера от своего паха. Это надо было немедленно прояснить.   
– Но ты… и так ни на кого не похож, – растерянно начал он. Гюнтер светло улыбнулся и на миг прижался поцелуем к его бедру, по телу Юури прошла волна дрожи. Но это придало ему сил говорить дальше. – Это я довольно обычный, а ты – нет. И вообще, все это неважно, потому что я… – Он отвел глаза. Выдавить «Я люблю тебя» у него получилось всего один раз. Почему-то бесконечно повторяемые – когда-то, уже давно не так – Гюнтером признания словно обесценили его собственное. – А ты делаешь такие вещи, словно видишь какой-то раритет… – Он смущенно засмеялся, не уверенный, правильно ли подобрал слово. Мысли путались.  
Гюнтер подтянулся, легко коснулся ладонью его щеки и шепнул:  
– А как же иначе, мой Юури? Когда я говорю, что ты уникальный, то так и есть.  
– Гюнтер, если ты опять про сококу… – предупредил тот, возбуждение постепенно спадало.  
Тот покачал головой.  
– Вовсе нет… Столько необыкновенного… Вот ты знаешь, мой Юури… – Гюнтер с таким наслаждением произносил это «мой Юури»; ему всегда хотелось спросить, отчего Гюнтер больше радуется: от права говорить «мой» или от того, что теперь может звать его просто по имени? – Что по меркам Шин-Макоку тебя никак нельзя назвать обыкновенным? Твой любимый бейсбол… он сформировал твою фигуру так, что ни у одного солдата, что там! Ни у одного мужчины здесь не найдется твоих пропорций.  
Юури смотрел на него, не понимая. Гюнтер продолжил объяснять, лаская кончиками пальцев называемые места:  
– У тебя узкие плечи, бедра и колени, потому что этот спорт не требует бурного развития этих мышц. Но при этом необычно широкий локоть, – «Вот почему вечные поцелуи туда», – сообразил Юури, – прекрасно развитое предплечье, по объему не уступающее мечникам, и накачанная голень, – Юури дернул ногой, потому что Гюнтер дотянулся, погладил, ущипнул и опять погладил упомянутую голень. – А еще длинные руки и ноги при вполне коротком теле.  
Юури хотел было возмутиться, но… В глаза бросилась закушенная губа Гюнтера и отведенный взгляд.  
– Я могу продолжать бесконечно, – тихо проговорил тот, – но мой мао запретил мне комплименты. Но это, надеюсь, сойдет за перечисление особенностей? – он криво улыбнулся. – Здесь только цифры и факты, никакой предвзятости, как бы ни хотело мое сердце выплескивать то, что чувствует.  
Он обнял Гюнтера, крепко, не выдержав.  
– Ох, Гюнтер, – пробормотал он, уткнувшись ему между шеей и плечом, – прости!  
– Ничего, – тот легко погладил Юури по спине, – я понимаю.  
Юури помотал головой, не находя слов. Как можно было не видеть, как Гюнтеру больно от его глупого запрета?  
– Эм-м, знаешь, – начал он, чувствуя, как горят щеки от собственной дурости, – может, мы договоримся?..  
– М-м?  
Полувозбужденный член Юури упирался в живот Гюнтеру, но было уже ясно, что секса не будет, настрой у обоих пропал безвозвратно. Но сейчас гораздо важнее было другое.  
– Давай так. Если ты чувствуешь, что ситуация требует обязательных комплиментов – не спорь, я знаю, у тебя такое бывает, – то ты продолжишь говорить мне «мао»? Так получается как-то… проще. Более безлико.  
Гюнтер молчал и внимательно слушал, его дыхание щекотало Юури ухо, а рука покоилась на боку Юури. Это он ценил в своем советнике и любовнике больше всего – способность воспринимать информацию и решать правильно в любых условиях. Но, может, пожелание прозвучало слишком грубо? Юури не хотел сейчас смотреть ему в глаза и торопливо продолжил, не размыкая объятий:  
– Ну, конечно, когда тебе просто хочется высказать вслух, какой я, ну, хороший, тогда будет просто «Юури»? Обещаю выслушивать все-все, что скажешь. Только, чур, я не буду реагировать, ладно? Я никогда не знаю, как надо, – признался он.  
– А когда я хочу, чтобы мой Юури не просто слушал, а еще и верил моим словам и чувствам?  
С этим было труднее всего, и Юури замялся.  
– Я буду целовать твою ладонь, – неожиданно решил Гюнтер. Юури поднял голову и впервые за последние минуты посмотрел ему в глаза. Тот улыбнулся – по-настоящему, нежно и ласково. – Это уместно, не вызывает вопросов и можно сделать в любых обстоятельствах, – он взял Юури за руку, поднес к губам и поцеловал в серединку ладони, не разрывая связь взглядов, и у Юури словно камень с души свалился. – Это будет наш тайный жест, символ моего договора с самым понимающим возлюбленным на свете.  
Так звучало даже романтично.  
– Спасибо, – вылетело у него, и он быстро зажал Гюнтеру рот, предупреждая дальнейшее, смущенно выпаливая: – Нет-нет, знаю-знаю, но это мне надо такое говорить. Тебе спасибо. За тебя.  
Когда он отвел руку, Гюнтер не выглядел ни капли не рассерженным, но в глазах был лукавый блеск.  
– Мне бы больше понравилось, если бы мой Юури закрыл мне рот поцелуем, – заявил он, заключая того в объятия.   
– Ну, может, в следующий раз, – облегченно и уже немного сонно проговорил Юури. Возбуждение и напряжение схлынули окончательно, оставив после себя дневную усталость и душевную вымотанность, и его клонило в сон.  
– М-м, значит, можно и так? – О, а вот и он, мягкий тон «только для Юури».  
Юури подоткнул подушку, устраиваясь поудобнее, и кивнул, по-прежнему прижимаясь к Гюнтеру. Тот натянул на обоих одеяло и вновь обнял Юури. Тот на миг попытался представить, во что выльется разрешение целовать себя, если Гюнтеру не понравятся его слова, но он мысленно махнул на все рукой.   
Первый раз явно не удался, но Юури твердо знал, что следующая попытка будет лучше. Когда тебя любят так, как Гюнтер, по-другому быть не может.


End file.
